


Sleepover

by jamesilver



Series: A Drarry Playlist [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flying, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Roommates, Skinny Dipping, draco is love sick, harry is lovesick, hermione is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: He sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded together, peering down. He didn’t want to face this. He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to think about it. It was pounding inside of him, dragging him down.He didn’t want to talk to about it. Especially not to Harry.He knew Harry was there for him and holding him and would listen, but this wasn’t something he could tell Harry about. It would change everything, and that was the point.He pressed the base of his palms into his eyes, leaning forward to stop the tears from coming. This was bullshit. He felt Harry shrink back, unsure of what to do.He knew what he wanted Harry to do. But he knew that he wouldn’t. Not the way Draco was picturing, but that was alright. What they had was good. He just wishes it was enough.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series that takes songs and creates inspired fics using parts of the song. This specific fic was based off of Hayley Kiyoko's Sleepover and I do not own the rights to any lyrics I possibly used, or any of the characters used. I am not making any money off of this whatsoever so please don't sue me.
> 
> Playlist will be linked in end notes.
> 
> Also go listen Sleepover and watch the music video same for everything written by a hayley Kiyoko aka Lesbian Jesus™️

He sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded together, peering down. He didn’t want to face this. He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to think about it. It was pounding inside of him, dragging him down.

He felt hands brush his hair to one side as the bed shifted behind him. Then, Harry was hugging him from behind, resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong? You’re pouting.”

He didn’t want to talk to about it. Especially not to Harry.

“I’m just feeling low.” He knew Harry was there for him and holding him and would listen, but this wasn’t something he could tell Harry about. It would change everything, and that was the point.

He pressed the base of his palms into his eyes, leaning forward to stop the tears from coming. This was bullshit. He felt Harry shrink back, unsure of what to do.

He knew what he wanted Harry to do. But he knew that he wouldn’t. Not the way Draco was picturing, but that was alright. What they had was good. He just wishes it was enough.

“Come on,” Harry said and Draco felt the bed shift again as Harry stood up. He grabbed one of Draco’s wrists, tugging. “I have an idea.”

“Noo...” Draco whined, head hanging down.

“Come on.”

“No, I don’t want to go anywhere. I’m just feeling low.”

“But, I have an idea.” Giving a harsh tug, Harry leaned his weight back and Draco relented. Or, at least, that’s what he grumbled about as Harry tugged him through the castle and down onto the grounds. But, truly, it was the bright and excited smile on Harry’s face.

They crept up to the side of the lake farthest from the castle, out of breath. It was only slightly chilly for April but Draco still gasped when Harry started taking off his shirt. What was this? What was happening? Sure, that’s what Draco fantasized about all the time— watching Harry strip— but what the fuck? Harry threw a dazzling smile over his shoulder and Draco tried to avert his eyes, feeling how much he was blushing. Harry Potter was basically getting naked in front of him.

Scrap that, Harry Potter was naked in front of him.

“Well, cmon,” Harry teased. Draco found himself looking directly at the stars. He wasn’t going to look, he kept telling himself. He wasn’t going to look, he wasn’t going to look, he wasn’t going to—

A splash made him look down. Harry reached the surface, hollering out in joy. He splashed around with his hands, yelling at Draco to come on in.

Draco, however, was in no position to exactly get naked at the moment. His spiraling thoughts of earlier were pushed to the back of his mind, but somehow simultaneously not. He wasn’t exactly sad anymore, but if he were to think on it for even a second he would be again.

Because apparently Harry Potter could get naked in front of him and expected him to get naked back and it was casual and fun and overall not anything relating to the adjectives Draco wanted.

And there he was, sad again. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. It was torture, being with Harry like this but unable to be with Harry. He turned to go.

“No, wait, Draco!” Looking back, Harry was still smiling. “I know you’re probably skeptical and, yes, it’s bloody cold as fuck but cmon. Please?”

It was the look in his eyes that did it. As soon as he began undoing his shirt, he heard Harry yelling in joy, then more splashing as he swam around, diverting his attention to give Draco some privacy. Once his clothes were in a small pile next to Harry’s, Draco waded in. It was so cold that he wanted to go slowly, but also couldn’t because he was naked. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he ran to waist deep and paused, taking a couple of breaths.

Harry surfaced a few meters away, sputtering and laughing. At least he was enjoying himself. What the fuck was Draco doing out here? It was fucking cold and he didn’t want to be here. Then, Harry began to swim towards him and he was reminded— oh yes, he would follow this man off a cliff. Scrap that, he would jump off a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom if Harry simply told him to. Was that healthy?

Harry spit some water out of his mouth, wiping his eyes and coming to stand next to Draco, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You gotta come farther than that.”

“I’m actually good where I am, thank you.”

Harry laughed. “Nononono. I don’t think so.” He grabbed Draco by the wrists, giving a small tug. Draco started to panic slightly— it was so damn cold.

“Nono, Harry, please, I’m good where I’m—“

“No, you’re not. Cmon, just a little—“

“No, Harry don’t pull me, no— ah!” Draco shrieked as Harry gave a sharp tug, pulling him forward. The water splashed against his chest and back and it was cold it was bloody freezing and his hands found Harry’s and he squeezed. Harry was still laughing.

“How are you not freezing?! Aren’t you cold?! Why did we do this?! Why did you make me do this?! Oh my fuck I am so cold—“

“Draco, Draco, hush. Hush,” Harry chuckled. Draco did, looking into his eyes and suddenly remembering that they were both naked as they stood this close together. “It’s not that cold. You get used to it.”

Draco chewed on his bottom lip. He was still cold. He was not used to it and he was losing feeling in his toes. Also, Harry was naked and way too close. “Can we please get out?”

Harry sighed overdramatically, trying not to smile. “Fine.” Then, he let go of Draco and swam further into the lake.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to swim around for a bit while you get your clothes on. Cause I know you’re shy,” came the response.

“I am not—“ Draco gave up on the argument— he was shy.

Once he was fully clothed, water seeping uncomfortably through his shirt and pants and trousers— everywhere— Harry began wading out of the lake. He wasn’t shy like Draco, yet Draco still averted his eyes nonetheless. He lay down on the grass, staring up at the stars and ignoring the fact that he would likely have grass stains all over his wet clothes that would likely never come out.

He felt a half-clothed Harry thump onto the ground next to him.

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke. “I don’t know what you’re upset about. But I do know that you can always talk to me about it.”

Draco’s throat felt tight. “I’m not so sure about that, Harry.” He felt eyes on him, but refused to turn to meet them.

“Of course you can, Draco. We’re gonna be friends forever. Right?”

Draco almost scoffed, hot tears burning behind his eyes. He could think of something so much better. Desperately trying to avoid crying in front of Harry, he stood up and began walking.

“Hey, Draco, wait!” Harry jogged to catch up with him. He reached out and Draco felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve already told you,” he slid his wrist out of Harry’s grip, but not in a violent manner. “I’m just feeling low.”

“Okay, then. That’s alright. We all have feelings.” Draco tried not to roll his eyes at that. Harry was so bad at this. “Let’s just go back to the castle, get you in some warm clothes and go to sleep, yeah?”

When Draco nodded slightly, Harry took that as a win.

At some point, neither of them could quite remember when, but sometime in their year as roommates, they had pushed their beds together on one side of the room. It had started off with nightmares from the war, back when they were just barely friends. And then, well, then they had ended up here.

Harry climbed under the covers next to Draco. Draco tried not to notice how he felt so far.

“Well...goodnight, Draco. I hope you start feeling better soon.” Harry muttered a nox, leaving them in darkness. Draco didn’t respond.

He just couldn’t stand it. His thoughts and the proximity of Harry to him. Harry slept right next to him every night but would he ever even consider thinking about Draco like—

No. No, he wouldn’t.

Draco could practically feel himself curling into a tighter ball. At least he had his thoughts and his fantasies. The ones Harry had no idea he spent every day supplying material for.

Like today. Just getting naked in front of him?

Yeah, at least Draco had Harry in his head.

__________

Harry blew out a sigh and watched it ruffle the feather of his quill. Draco was studying in the library and while Harry usually went with him, he just wasn’t feeling too great lately and Draco’s moods finally seemed on the upswing. He didn’t want to bring him down.

There was no other way to describe it other than Harry felt alone. Immensely and incredibly alone.

Yes, he had friends. He had Hermione and Ron and Draco. And countless other people. But it was eighth year and something in him wanted a different kind of relationship. He was watching all of his friends start beautiful and meaningful relationships that were probably going to last the rest of their lives and he had nothing.

Just take Hermione and Ron for example. Now, don’t get Harry wrong, he was immensely happy for them. He just wished he could have all of that too.

And it was everywhere. It wasn’t like it was just one or two couples. Everyone. Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Luna, Neville and Hannah, Dean and Seamus. Were any of his friends not involved in a loving relationship?

Well, there was Draco.

But that was kind of the point of all of this.

Harry just didn’t understand. He had done nearly everything with Draco that couples do and he still hadn’t caught on to the fact that Harry had the hugest crush on him. And it was killing him inside. He felt so damn alone. And the continuous interactions with Draco were just torture.

Nearly every night, Draco would sit on the edge of their bed and talk about his day as Harry knelt on the bed behind him and ran a comb through his long hair until there were no knots. He always had to brush Draco’s hair. And for that matter, he generally helped Draco decide what to wear each morning, too.

Like just this morning: Draco had tried on three different outfits, modeling them all to Harry and asking for his opinion on them. It was like this every day. And tonight, after dinner, Harry would sit on the bed and comb Draco’s hair and listen to what his day was like.

And, yes, Harry loved it. But if he stopped to dwell on what it all meant, he would be devastated. Draco nowhere near felt anything for Harry that Harry felt for Draco. He just felt so alone.

He decided to head down to the common room to find his friends for a bit of cheering up.

Hermione was sitting at the end of a couch in the eighth year common room, Ron not in sight. While Harry loved his best friend to no end, part of him was relieved to only find Hermione. He felt like he could tell her about his feelings for Draco without being judged. Ron, on the other hand, still called him ferret-face sometimes.

She saw on his face that something was the matter before he even opened his mouth. Setting her book down, she pat the seat beside her. “What’s wrong, Harry?”

He opened his mouth to tell her, but the words felt trapped in his throat. Saying it out loud all made it too real. Tears began welling up in his eyes and Hermione immediately put her arms around him.

When he finally pulled away, tears under control and sniffling, Hermione looked at him seriously. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he stared down at his hands while he spoke. “I just feel...alone.” And then he launched into the full tale about how he felt about Draco. When he was finished, Hermione was in the middle of giving him advice when the man in question waltzed into the common room, books in hand.

Draco flopped onto the couch beside Harry, lying down at once and flopping his head in Harry’s lap. Hermione threw him a sympathetic glance.

“I fucking hate studying, but at least I know I’ll be prepared for this bloody test.” Draco began going on and on about random shit throughout his day and while he talked, he reached up and laced his fingers through Harry’s as he so often did. But, he would never understand that even if he was holding Draco’s hand, Harry would still feel alone.

Harry jumped out of his thoughts when Draco sat up. He had said something, but Harry had missed it, too caught up in how soft Draco’s hands were.

“What was that?”

“I said I’m going to go put my books upstairs in the room before dinner. I’ll be down in five and we can walk to the Great Hall together, yeah?”

Harry forced a smile. “Yeah, okay.”

As soon as Draco was gone, the smile vanished and he looked back over at Hermione.

“Hermione, I think I’m in love with him.”

Down in the Great Hall, Draco sat next to Harry, as he always does. At the beginning of the year, eighth year’s had one day all marched in to breakfast and all sat down at one end of the Gryffindor table. Now, the houses all intermingled among tables unless there was a Quidditch match that day.

Harry wasn’t eating much, mostly pushing food around his plate. Draco, of course, noticed, and nudged him to get his attention.

“What’s wrong, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes immediately flickered back down to his plate. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He felt a hand lay over his. “I’m always here for you, Harry.”

A sharp ache cut into Harry’s heart and he pulled his hand away lightly. That was the entire point. Draco wasn’t there like he wanted him to be and— He couldn’t think about this.

Desperately trying not to cry, Harry stood and walked out of the Great Hall, not looking back to see if anyone followed or noticed. He felt alone and he was alone so the Great Hall was just too much right now.

He kept himself from crying until he got back to the dorm, grabbing a pillow immediately— yes it was only happenstance that pillow was Draco’s— and hugging to his chest, burying his face in it as he started to cry. This was ridiculous. He was crying over a boy? That sounds so third year.

Yet, here he was, with his face in Draco’s pillow, wishing and hoping and knowing that even when Draco is next to him it’s not how he wants him to be.

__________

“What was that about?” Ron leaned over the table to direct his question at Draco.

Draco looked back, throwing his hands up slightly. “I have no idea. Something was wrong and then I asked him and he said he didn’t want to talk about it and left.”

“Hm, wonder what it is then?”

“I have no idea.” Draco noticed Hermione wasn’t interested in this conversation at all. Which was odd, considering she always had to know everything, but now she wasn’t even looking up. “Hermione?”

“Hm?” She looked up as if she hadn’t even known they were having a conversation.

“Do you know what’s going on with Harry?”

She looked like she didn’t want to say anything but the longer she kept silent, the more Ron’s eyebrows raised. “Draco, I think you should follow him and try and get him to talk.”

That was a nonanswer. But, she was probably right, so he walked out of the Great Hall to find Harry.

He found him soon enough, in their room. Draco stood in the doorway and watched his best friend— the man he loved— cry his heart out. Approaching quietly, he laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. Harry near jumped out of his skin at the touch. He looked up, face wet and puffy.

“I told you, I don’t want to talk.” His next words were muffled by his pillow, as his head was back down again and the only word Draco caught was the third and final: alone.

“Fine,” He stood. “If you want to be alone, I’ll give you space.” And Draco decided to not come back that night.

He had gone up to the Astronomy tower and sat looking out at the stars. This was all so unfair, so ridiculous. The man he loved wouldn’t even let himself be comforted by him. And it was breaking Draco’s heart to know that Harry was still in their room, still possibly crying, and that Draco could do nothing.

If he was being honest, it made him feel  
helpless. He was never able to help himself, and now he wasn’t able to help Harry. And he would do anything for Harry. Hell, he would skinny dip in a fucking cold lake for Harry. Draco smiled a little at the memory.

How did Harry not know? How did Harry not know that Draco would do anything for him— that Draco loved him? He had been in love with him for years and Harry was just so unobservant that he hadn’t seen it. Hermione probably knew. Pansy had been teasing him about it for years, Blaise had only mentioned it once— thank Merlin— but it was when he sat Draco down and talked to him about his future and thinking about what he wanted in life before telling Draco he wouldn’t be coming back for eighth year.

Draco thought back on that conversation, because it was still all so true. He wanted Harry. That was all he wanted. And what’s the point of even trying to want things you can never have? You’ll always be unhappy that way. Draco supposed that was how he was meant to live then. Unhappy.

But it was all so unfair.

Draco sat, looking out at the stars. He had Harry’s invisibility cloak wrapped around his shoulders. Of course, he had left a note when he took it— he didn’t want to get caught by Filch and he wasn’t going back to the dorm tonight.

Good thing too, as he heard steps on the stairs. Draco pulled the cloak tight, making sure his feet weren’t peeking out.

__________

Draco had left him. He said he felt alone and Draco had left him.

Wiping the back of his hand across his face, Harry sat up. He should go find Draco.

Not wanting to get caught by Filch, he reached over to the desk where he knew his invisibility cloak was. In its place was a note in loopy cursive— Draco had taken it.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was overreacting and he needed to find Draco and apologize. Make him come to bed. Ready to apologize, he grabbed the comb from Draco’s desk and the Marauder’s map and headed to the astronomy tower.

Luckily, Harry was able to watch on the map, and he had to take the long way to the astronomy tower to avoid Filch. He climbed the steps and was greeted with absolutely nothing.

“Draco, I know you’re up here.” Silence. No movement. Harry sighed. “Can we please talk? I know you’re up here. Come back to bed.”

Still no response. “Draco. I didn’t say I wanted to be alone. I said that I feel alone.”

Immediately Draco had removed the invisibility cloak and come over to Harry, enveloping him in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Harry. Oh my fucking hell, Harry— you said you felt alone and then I left you alone and I just made it worse I am so sorry I just—“

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You didn’t know. I wasn’t really talking about it.” Harry held Draco at arm’s length, hands on his shoulders.

“Why do you feel alone?”

Harry sighed heavily. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Draco about this. It might change everything. Harry felt tears starting to build up as he thought about it. Draco would completely reject him and then their beds would be back on opposite sides of the room, Draco wouldn’t hold his hand anymore, he wouldn’t hold Harry, Harry wouldn’t get to brush Draco’s hair or help him pick out his clothes and fuck what would Draco even think about the skinny dipping?

It was a mess and Harry’s throat felt tight. He couldn’t say it. His chest felt like someone had just hit him with a bludger.

Harry sat down and pulled out the comb, smiling, instead of responding. Draco got the message and sat down in front of him. As he brushed Draco’s hair, he talked and Draco listened, for a change.

“I think it’s kind of difficult to explain. Because, I know that I have so many people around me that truly care for me, but.... I don’t know. I guess I look beyond that and everything feels superficial. And, mostly...” Here it is. The part about the dating. “Mostly, I feel alone because it seems like everyone is getting into relationships. And, like, of course I’m happy for them. But I just feel like I’m never going to get that.”

Draco allowed a pause to be sure he wasn’t interrupting before saying something. “Why do you feel like you’ll never have that?”

“Because I don’t want to be with someone who sees me as ‘Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World,’ every time they look at me. And, I feel like if there is someone who’s not like that...” Harry paused, feeling Draco’s hair in his fingers. “They’ll probably get scared away by the press.”

Again, Draco waited to make sure Harry was done before saying, “Why don’t you just date a muggle?”

Because Harry didn’t want a muggle. He wanted Draco. “I don’t want to have to hide a part of myself from the person I date. I mean, think about it. Our laws really don’t encourage those kind of relationships. You can’t tell them until you’re married.

“And, imagine what that would be like. ‘Hey, babe, I’ve been keeping a life-altering secret from you, but now that we’re married I can tell you that I’m a wizard. Oh, and not only am I a wizard, but an incredibly famous one at that. Why am I famous, you ask, my spouse of three hours who has accepted this rather quickly? Well, it all started at my birth when this racist tried to kill me and then when I was fourteen he came back without a nose, subsequently starting a war and oh, yeah, to win I had to die and come back to life.’ I’m sure that would go over real well— to find out that the person you just married had been hiding that much from you for so long. Talk about a rough start to a marriage.”

Harry could tell Draco was trying not to laugh at Harry’s exaggeration, but the sad thing is that it was mostly true. It would be a bad start to a marriage and Harry didn’t want that. He wanted Draco.

Draco shrugged. He wanted to help Harry, really he did. In any way he knew how. “Well, maybe it wouldn’t be as bad if you weren’t in the UK. You know, the Dark Lord trying to take over the world never really affected anywhere but here. Nowhere else was really at that much of a threat during either of the wars. Maybe America would be a good place to start.”

Harry nodded, knowing Draco couldn’t see him and glad for that as he felt the tears drop off his chin. It was his sniffle that gave him away.

Draco whipped around, hands immediately coming up to wipe the tears from Harry’s face. “Hey. Hey, no, I didn’t mean it like that, Harry.” There was a deep sadness in Harry’s eyes that Draco couldn’t quite place.

He went quiet for a moment, feeling Draco’s hands on his face, eyes closed so he didn’t have to see Draco. “The person I want doesn’t want me.” It came out as a whisper, but Draco was close enough to hear it.

Tone trying to be light and cheer Harry up, Draco said, “Well that’s impossible. Who couldn’t like you? You’re Harry Potter.”

Harry shook his head, eyes still closed not wanting Draco to go on. He heard Draco about to say something more and he couldn’t— he just couldn’t. He took the map and the invisibility cloak and ran.

__________

Draco knew it was hopeless to try to find Harry. But, still, he wondered if it was something that he had said? What could he have said that made Harry run off like that?

He shook his head. Never mind. The important thing was to find out who Harry liked and go and beat some sense into that person. Why wouldn’t they like him? Draco truly couldn’t find an answer. Despite the fact Harry mentioned earlier— what, with him being the literal saviour of the Wizarding World— Harry was still everything a person could possibly want in a man.

Oh, there was that. There was the sexuality issue. What if the person didn’t want a man? That would be tragic. To not like men and to have a chance at Harry Potter? Tragic.

Well, Draco wasn’t exactly sure it was a lesbian or a straight man—

Wait. It could be Ginny.

Shit, it could be Ginny.

Draco had to find out or he would lose his mind. Naturally, he went straight to Ron Weasley’s dorm.

Navigating the corridors without being caught by Filch was a difficult task, but he eventually made it back. He burst into the dorm Weasley shared with Longbottom. They were both already asleep so Draco picked up a textbook and threw it, aiming for Weasley’s red hair.

“What the fuck?” Of course, Weasley was so loud he woke Longbottom and they were staring sleepily, waiting for an explanation.

“Harry’s having some emotional issues and I’m not in the mood to explain, but I need to know who he likes and he refuses to tell me and I was wondering if you knew.”

Shit. Draco just realized how this could be awkward. Hopefully they were tired enough they wouldn’t think too much into it.

Weasley rubbed a hand over his face. “I haven’t heard about him liking anyone. Why do you need to know?”

“I told you, I don’t feel like explaining. It’s a long story. I don’t know where he is and he’s crying and emotional and I just need to know, Weasley.”

“I’ve no idea. He usually talks about that shit with you and Hermione, not me.”

That was it! “Hermione!” Draco spun and ran out of the room before realizing he would have to wait until morning.

He sat in the common room, unable to sleep as he waited for either Harry to come back or Hermione to come down to the common room.

It was Hermione that showed first. Luckily, she was an early riser and noticed the look on Draco’s face.

“What’s wrong?” was her first question.

“I don’t know where Harry is.”

“Did you two have a fight?”

What kind of a question was that? “I don’t know. But, it may have been something that I said. Has he talked to you about any of this? He seems to be having some legitimate emotional issues.”

Hermione stared sympathetically, frowning slightly. “Broken heart.”

“Fuck, it is Ginny,” he muttered under his breath, head tipping back and eyes closing. This was bad. Of course Harry was feeling alone. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. What was he going to do?

Hermione hit him on the arm, drawing his attention back to her. “It’s not Ginny, you idiot. He’s long over that and I thought you would have known.”

“Well, I thought he was over Ginny, but it makes sense—“

“No. It doesn’t. Not when you think about it.” Her eyes were hard and Draco felt like they were staring into his soul. And she seemed to be getting angry? Why was she getting upset with him? He hadn’t done anything?

“Well, who else would it be?”

Hermione rolled her eyes overdramtically. Then, she looked at Draco once more and began speaking as if he were a child. Like it was so obvious who Harry’s in love with and he was stupid for not seeing it. Draco Malfoy was just as smart as Hermione Granger, thank you very much.

“Put it this way,” she started, taking lots of pauses. “The reason Harry’s broken hearted is because he and the person he likes basically do all the things that people in a relationship do, except they’re not dating and they’re not outright with their feelings and Harry really wants to take their relationship to the next level but he’s afraid of rejection and losing one of his best friends.” She sat back, looking satisfied. “Sound familiar?”

Draco felt like he was going to cry. “Merlin, I know exactly what that feels like.” His chest was tight. Harry was going through the same thing too? He shook his head. “I will severely hurt whoever made him feel that way because he doesn’t deserve it.” Draco had to fight to keep his voice even as he spoke. His throat felt like it was collapsing and so did his chest. How dare someone make Harry feel that way?

It was only then that he noticed the look Hermione was giving him.

“What? I want whoever hurt my friend to burn in hell. Is that really so bad?”

Hermione blinked. Once. Twice. Looked off into the distance and blinked again a couple times. Then, she took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what to do with you two.” She looked back down at Draco, her face resigned. “I really, truly, don’t know what to do with you two.” And she stood up and left.

__________

Harry sat under a tree on the grounds, crouched under the invisibility cloak. He knew Draco was headed his way— could see him on the map. But, he didn’t want to talk.

The look on Draco’s face was one Harry knew well. It was the look he got when he was desperately trying to figure out a problem. He liked the fresh air, said it helps him think. Work out the issue. And he liked the open space, as he tends to pace back and forth and talk to himself. It was cute. Incredibly cute, and Harry was one of the few that had witnessed him doing it.

It made Harry smile, so he stayed where he was and watched Draco. He was pacing already, hands flailing and talking to himself. Harry couldn’t hear what he was saying— didn’t know what problem he was trying to work out. Didn’t matter. He set his chin on his knees, watching. He just wanted to watch the way Draco moved when he walked.

He loved him. He really did. Draco’s hands were thrown above his shoulders in exasperation and it reminded Harry of the time when he had seen Draco dance.

It was at the beginning of the year. Harry had taken a muggle radio and— with Arthur’s help— has modified it so that it would work at Hogwarts. He had been playing it while he and Draco were unpacking and Draco had complained so much about the music. But, there they were a week later, and Harry was standing in their doorway, watching as Draco had the radio on and was dancing.

He was awkward and didn’t seem to know how to dance in a way that wasn’t a formal waltz, but it didn’t matter. He was singing along to the song— Bye Bye Bye— *NSYNC blaring through the speakers. And he was having fun. At least, he was until he saw Harry.

Draco didn’t meet his eyes for a week. And, now, Harry knew for a fact that Bye Bye Bye was definitely Draco’s favorite song. He had been distraught when Harry told him that *NSYNC had broken up three years prior and he tried to deny that he still loved Justin Timberlake’s solo album, but Harry knew Draco knew all the lyrics to Rock Your Body. He always turned off the radio when Timberlake’s solo songs came on and Harry was in the room, but Harry had gotten them both a tad drunk in their room once and Draco sang all of Rock Your Body, pulling Harry to dance with him.

His voice was bad and his dancing was bad, especially when he was tipsy but it was adorable and Harry loved it. Harry loved him. He does love him. So why was he hiding under this tree?

He stood and walked forward, close enough to hear what Draco was going on about. By now, he had almost given up, flopped down on the grass and was staring at the sky, asking it questions as if it had all the answers.

“Why would anyone break Harry Potter’s heart?”

What?

Should he take off the invisibility cloak? Should he wait to see what Draco would say?

Draco gave a deep sigh. “I don’t understand. There are so many people who would want nothing more than to have him interested in them, and someone goes and breaks his heart? What kind of person could do that? He is literally the most amazing person I have ever met.”

Harry’s heart warmed at that.

“He’s my best friend.” Oh. Right. Yeah, they were friends.

“I would give anything to—“ Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head as if clearing the thought. But what? Give anything to what? “How could someone treat him like that? I am going to find whoever made him feel like this and ruin their life.”

Okay, this had gone on too long. Harry took off the cloak. “And how do you propose to ruin their life?”

Draco started as Harry spoke, obviously jarred. “I didn’t see you walk up.”

“Course you didn’t.”

Draco nodded. “Right. You were invisible.” Then, he paled a tad. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Not too much. Why?”

“No reason.” There was a pause between them. Harry sat down next to Draco. “So, are you going to tell me who?”

Harry smiled, but it was a sad thing. “No, because you claim to plan to hurt him and I don’t want him hurt.”

“Well, that narrows it down by half.”

“Sorry?”

“Well, now I know they’re a guy.”

Harry nearly laughed. Of course. “Look, Draco. I’ve already accepted it. I know that he doesn’t want me. And, that’s okay.”

Draco seemed like he didn’t know what to say to that. “I still want to hurt him.”

“Please don’t. I love him and the last thing I want is to see him hurt.”

“I’m your best friend; it’s my job to protect you.”

“Ron’s my best friend.”

“Well, congrats Harry, you just ruined the moment.”

Harry laughed at that. Then, silence fell for a few minutes. “Hey, Draco?”

“Yes?”

Nervous and avoiding eye contact, Harry said, “You’re not ever going to stop being my friend, right?”

Harry looked down as he felt Draco put a hand on top of his. “Harry, I love you. I will always be there for you.” Harry glanced up, eyes full of hope. Draco gave him a smile and then moved his hand away, avoiding eye contact once more. In return, Harry felt his heart sink. Right. Draco loved him like a friend.

__________

Why did he say that? Did he really just say that? Why did he say that? Did he really just tell Harry Potter that he loved him? Now was not the time! Harry’s emotionally vulnerable and it wouldn’t be okay to take advantage of that. He is broken hearted, dammit! And Draco just said he loved him? What was he thinking?

He needed something else. Right now. A distraction. A—

“Hey, I have an idea.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and stood, giving a slight tug.

“Nah, I’m good here.”

“Come on.”

“No, really, Draco—“ Harry tried to pull his hand free.

“But I have an idea, so we’re going.”

Once Harry relented, Draco led them to the Quidditch pitch. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Harry fly. That had to change.

“Think you can reenact that stunt you pulled fourth year?”

Harry smirked, taking the challenge. Taking his wand, he pointed it high, eyes closed and hoping it would work. “Accio, Firebolt!”

He opened his eyes to find his broom in front of him. Draco copied— they may not have any glass in their window but it worked. Mostly.

They flew around for a bit, warming up before a Seeker’s game, until Draco changed his mind.

He flew up alongside Harry. “I have a better idea than a Seeker’s game.”

“The Seeker’s game was your idea, you know. You’re not coming up with something better than me.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Okay, so what’s this great idea.”

Draco smiled and it was pure and bright and Harry felt it in his heart.

“Let’s just fly.”

__________

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he felt this free. Draco was right— this was a better idea than a Seeker’s game. And flying with Draco was....There weren’t words.

He didn’t know for how long they flew or how far they went but the circled each other and showed off tricks and stunts, each better than the last. Harry could hear Draco’s laugh being carried on the wind and it made his heart feel as high as he was.

They finally landed back on the Quidditch pitch, faces windblown and skin cold. Draco laughed as he drew up next to Harry, stepping off his broom.

“See, wasn’t that an amazing idea?” Yeah. Yeah, it was. Draco looked so full of energy as he bounced around. “We fly together so well. That was....That was....”

“I know.”

Draco turned back to him. Neither said anything. They just looked at each other. Harry didn’t know what he felt, but nothing had changed. He loved Draco. That was just it.

But, in that moment for Draco, the sadness hit. This was so unfair.

“How could you want someone else?”

“What?” Harry jerked, feeling for sure that he hadn’t heard right. Draco looked like he was choking on his words.

“We work so well together. In everything we do. I know. Really, Harry, I know, but I guess I just don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

“How you could want someone else.” He was crying now. “And I’ve gotten past that and I’ve accepted it— I know, objectively. And I swear that this is the only time I’ll ever bring it up and then things can go back to normal, but I have to know. Why?”

Harry stared, lips parted as he made sense of everything that Draco had just said. He thought— “Wait, Draco, no.” How was he supposed to say this? “Draco, I do want you.”

In response, Draco looked as if he had just been slapped. “What?”

“You are who I’ve been pining over for so long. I thought you couldn’t possibly want me.”

Draco had stopped crying now, just looking a tad indignant. “That’s— I— What? That’s not fair. I would have— You would have— What? Wait, wait, wait. So you’re saying you like me?”

“Well...” Well, love, but they could talk about that later. “Yeah.”

Draco shook his head. “I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go slap Hermione because she could have told me this this morning and saved us all quite a bit of trouble and she didn’t?”

Harry started laughing. “Hold on, isn’t there something else? Like, maybe, the nature of our relationship going forward?”

Draco looked at him as if he were stupid. “Don’t be preposterous, Potter, you’re obviously my boyfriend now and you have to support me while I go slap one of your best friends.”

Harry laughed more. “She wouldn’t have told you. She thinks it’s something I have to do.”

Draco crossed his arms. “Now that I think about it, she may have hinted at it.”

“Okay, so can we forget the whole Hermione thing and get back to this?”

Draco met Harry’s eyes and smiled, uncrossing his arms. “Only if you kiss me.”

Harry mirrored his smile, taking a step forward. “I’d be honored.”

Their lips met and they get like they were flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> The drarry playlist is [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/user/jamesilver/playlist/1fIuJApIJzhm1snajKKmrm?si=-n08dDFGRZ6_1xCZlDbLug)
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any song recommendations for the playlist!! I will continue to write more fics based off of songs and they will be added into this series!!
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
